La Bala Mágica
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores de Inglaterra es recibido con un extraño caso, que pondrá a prueba a su equipo de magos investigadores, a los Inefables y a sí mismo, en un relato que participa en el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (Nota al margen: Este es el relato número 40 que tengo el gusto de escribir... Disfrútenlo!)


**La bala mágica **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto: "El Crimen Perfecto"**__del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", **__seleccionado por los valientes que terminaron el "Reto Long Fic 2.014":__** "Como se imaginarán, el reto consiste en escribir una historia de crimen",**__ por lo que uno de los géneros debe ser __**"crime", "mystery" o "suspense".**_

* * *

La nota interdepartamental que recibió Harry Potter, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores de Inglaterra, apenas arribó a Londres luego de la gira que efectuó por distintas Oficinas de Aurores en el mundo,(1) lo dejó sorprendido: _"Draco Malfoy fue encontrado muerto en su mansión, fuertemente protegida; un equipo de Aurores e Inefables está levantando evidencia, porque aparentemente fue asesinado a la manera _muggle, _de un disparo en la cabeza"._ Inmediatamente se levantó de su escritorio, indicó a su asistente que iría a la mansión Malfoy y, tomando su varita, se _Desapareció_ rumbo a la escena del crimen, donde lo esperaba Ron Wealsey, tal como le habían indicado.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Harry se encontró con Ron, quien había salido de la mansión y venía a reunirse con él:

—¿Qué tienes, Ron?

—Bueno, Harry —suspiró, mientras intentaba organizar las ideas; a pesar de tanto tiempo, aún sentía los ecos de su última visita a la Mansión Malfoy, como prisioneros de los "carroñeros"—, la víctima estaba mirando desde la ventana del estudio —al entrar, se dirigieron a esa área de la casa, donde Padma Patil y otros dos inefables tomaban muestras—, y algo lo golpeó en la frente, justo entre las cejas —le señaló el cadáver de Draco, que había caído unos cinco metros hacia atrás, quedando con los brazos en cruz. Harry se agachó a ver al penúltimo Malfoy, mientras al fondo escuchaba el llanto de Astoria y Scorpius.

—Un disparo… —mencionó en voz baja, al momento que veía consecutivamente la herida y la ventana, en la cual se notaba la perforación en el cristal—. Padma, ¿encontraron la bala? Es como una pieza de metal, que debería estar deformada.

—No, Harry —respondió la aludida, Padma Patil, acercándose a su interlocutor en su condición de Inefable—, no vimos nada de eso. Y sé que es una bala, no te preocupes. Ni en el cuerpo, ni en el suelo, ni en la pared —Esa afirmación dejó a los aurores aún más sorprendidos—, ya rastreamos toda la habitación.

—¿Y ahora? —se preguntó Ron, mientras ayudaba a Harry a girar el cuerpo de Draco para observar la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los tres exclamaron al mismo tiempo su sorpresa. No se veía orificio de salida, y sin un gran charco de sangre, la muerte de Draco Malfoy comenzaba a convertirse en misterio.

—Padma —se levantó Harry y se dirigió a los inefables—, ¿qué han encontrado ustedes?

—Muy bien —la Inefable movió su varita, reproduciendo un cuerpo similar a Draco y ubicándolo frente a la ventana—, encontramos huellas de Draco en el marco de la ventana, por lo que deducimos que estaba apoyado en ella —el "maniquí mágico" se apoyó, tal como Padma relataba, en el marco—, lo que corrobora la posición del orificio en la ventana y la cabeza del occiso. La proyección del cuerpo indica que el golpe recibido debió ser muy fuerte —y con un movimiento de varita hizo que el cuerpo se desplazara hasta la posición en la que el cadáver se encontraba, incluyendo el deslizamiento que Harry observó en la alfombra. Cuando el maniquí se desvaneció, el auror se colocó donde había estado parado Draco, y miró hacia el exterior, notando una pequeña colina a la distancia.

—Ron, Padma —llamó a sus colegas y señaló al exterior—, ¿a qué distancia aproximada está esa colina?

—Vaya —se aventuró Ron—, creo que un kilómetro o uno y medio.

—Yo calculo entre mil doscientos y mil quinientos metros.

—Vamos a hablar con Astoria —expresó Harry luego de reflexionar unos segundos—, y después vamos a ver esa colina, Ron.

Mientras Harry se acercaba a la viuda y huérfano, intentaba relacionar lo poco que recordaba de su vida _muggle _con este suceso: _Un disparo, a tanta distancia, tendría que haber sido con un arma muy potente… Pero, ¿y la bala? _Al encontrarse con Astoria y Scorpius, los aurores saludaron:

—Señora Malfoy, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió —Harry saludó respetuosamente a Astoria, mientras Scorpius asentía en silencio—, pero nos gustaría saber que ocurrió, si nos lo puede contar.

—No sé, Potter —Astoria suspiró violentamente, viendo alternativamente a los aurores—, yo estaba en la cocina, supervisando la preparación del desayuno, mientras Draco, como acostumbraba todos los días, veía desde esa ventana. Scorpius me acompañaba, pero se me separó para ir a preguntarle algo a su papá, cuando de pronto oímos el golpe en el vidrio y luego en el suelo. Corrimos, lo vimos tal como ustedes lo encontraron, y sólo pensé en avisar al Ministerio de Magia.

—Señora Malfoy —repreguntó Ron—, ¿Draco tenía enemigos, gente que quizás le interesaba verlo muerto?

—¿Incluyéndolos a ustedes? —Harry y Ron se sorprendieron con la pregunta de Astoria, aunque se mantuvieron callados—. Muchos. Recuerden que él delató a muchos mortífagos luego de la incursión al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.(2) Quizás alguno de los que ya estén libres. Aunque la casa está cubierta por encantamientos y protecciones que el mismo Ministerio instaló para protegernos, no fue suficiente —la viuda suspiró violentamente, abrazando a su hijo.

Harry reflexionaba en silencio, pues él mismo había supervisado el reforzamiento de las protecciones a la Mansión Malfoy. Ron preguntó de nueva cuenta:

—Gregory Goyle fue liberado el mes pasado. ¿Sabe si Draco entró en contacto con él?

—No. Draco me lo contaba todo, y no recuerdo que me haya comentado que se hubiera reunido con Goyle —Scorpius asintió en silencio.

—Mmm… —Harry se levantó, haciendo que Ron lo siguiera—. Si llega a recordar algo más, por favor, avísenos. Ya los Inefables van a terminar, pero creo que nos tendremos que llevar el cadáver de Draco para hacerle más exámenes. No debe pasar de dos o tres días, y podrá rendirle sus homenajes.

Astoria sólo asintió en silencio, dándole la espalda a los aurores, y se retiró, abrazando a Scorpius. Harry y Ron vieron como la pareja salió del salón, y luego vieron a Padma y los otros Inefables acercarse:

—Aquí estamos listos, Harry; nos llevamos el cadáver de Draco.

—Está bien, Padma —luego de suspirar, Harry comentó—, me avisas cualquier cosa que encuentren. Nosotros vamos a la colina a ver que podemos conseguir allá —Salieron de la Mansión Malfoy y caminaron por unos seis o siete minutos hasta llegar a la colina desde donde, con un encantamiento "telescopio", Harry vió la ventana y el orificio en ésta, y la marca en la alfombra donde se había hallado el cadáver de Draco— Ron, desde acá se ve claramente la ventana; lo que no entiendo son dos cosas: ¿Cómo pudieron disparar desde acá a la casa, con las protecciones mágicas? Y ¿Dónde está la bala?

—Yo no entiendo, Harry, lo de "disparar" y "la bala", de verdad.

—Ok, te explico —Harry agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una pistola Glock, lo que sorprendió a Ron—, esto es una pistola, un arma usada por los _muggles _para defenderse y atacar; ella dispara esto —y extrajo el cargador, el cual estaba totalmente lleno de balas—, los proyectiles, o balas. Por supuesto, disparar esta pistola aquí no sirve para alcanzar la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que necesitarían algo más potente —agitó la varita e hizo desaparecer la pistola, sustituyéndola por un rifle de alta potencia Barrett .50, con los logotipos del Regimiento de Francotiradores del Real Ejército Británico y todos sus aditamentos: silenciador, mira laser y óptica de alta resolución, instalado de forma que apuntaba a la mansión—, algo como esto, un rifle de francotirador.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry! —Ron no podía creer lo que veía, porque no lo entendía—. ¡¿Y alguien puede usar _eso _para matar a alguien?!

—Síp, de hecho los _muggles _lo usan cotidianamente, en especial los soldados de élite —cuando Harry notó la cara de sorpresa de Ron, aclaró—: Guerreros entrenados para usarlo. Alguien pudo alcanzar a Draco desde aquí con un rifle así… Lo que aún me pregunto es ¿cómo superó las defensas mágicas? ¿y dónde está la bala? —Harry hizo desaparecer el rifle, e inició un recorrido por los alrededores, intentando ver algo llamativo: hierba aplastada, ramas rotas, o el casquillo de la elusiva bala. Ron simplemente lo seguía, intentando entender qué hacía que alguien usara ese artilugio contra un semejante. Luego de diez minutos, en el que dieron varias vueltas, Harry indicó—: Qué va. Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, ni _muggle _ni mágico. He lanzado todos los hechizos que conozco y no se revela nada. Hagamos una visita a Goyle, a ver que sabe.

Ron asintió derrotado, por lo que se _Desaparecieron_ rumbo a la Oficina Central de Aurores. Al llegar, Harry le pidió a su asistente el resumen de Gregory Goyle, donde leyó la información que necesitaba: la dirección de la casa en la cual vivía el viejo amigo de Draco. En esta oportunidad se fueron en el Ford _Focus _de Harry, pues no era un lugar que hubieran visitado antes, en Stockwell Road, Brixton, al sur del río Támesis. Se trataba de un conjunto de casas muy cuidadas, _demasiado muggles para Goyle, me parece, _según comentó Ron cuando se bajaron del vehículo. Harry sólo respondió:

—Esta casa es un refugio del Ministerio, para poder tener vigilado a quien lo habite. Por eso está en este sector, "camuflado", por decirlo así.

Ron sólo asintió. Pasaron las protecciones mágicas instaladas en los alrededores de la casa, y justo cuando tocaron la puerta, la oyeron abrirse, y vieron el rostro demacrado de Goyle asomarse:

—¿Se puede saber que desean?

—¿Cómo estás, Goyle? —Harry respondió con otras preguntas—, ¿Podemos conversar un rato contigo?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí? —terminó de abrir la puerta, flanqueando el paso a los aurores—. Pasen, ¿qué más queda?

—Goyle —preguntó Ron al sentarse en el recibidor de la pequeña pero confortable casa—, ¿Has hablado con Malfoy últimamente? ¿Al menos desde que saliste de Azkaban?

—No —respondió Goyle, sin inmutarse—. Le envié una lechuza al salir de prisión, pero la respuesta que me dio me hizo entender que no quería saber nada de mí —y levantándose, se dirigió a una mesita, de cuya gaveta sacó una nota, y se la entregó a Harry, quien la leyó en voz alta:

—"_Me alegra que ya estés fuera. Te agradezco no vuelvas a escribirme o buscarme. Malfoy" _—le pasó la nota a Ron, mientras comentaba—. Vaya, parece que la amistad de ustedes se enfrió…

—Sí, bueno… Él se lo pierde.

—¿Por casualidad saliste esta mañana —preguntó Ron, mientras le regresaba la nota a Goyle—, cosa de ocho a ocho y media?

—Weasley, sabes que no puedo salir de aquí sin que el Ministerio de Magia se entere.

—Ciertamente —reconoció el aludido. Inmediatamente Harry indicó:

—Goyle, te aviso que Malfoy murió esta mañana —el antiguo amigo de Draco levantó las cejas, pero no comentó nada—; ¿no sabes si alguien querría verlo muerto?

—Muchos, si al caso vamos. Yo no, por cierto. Pude haber recibido esa nota, pero aún lo aprecio —suspiró, se rascó la nuca y siguió reflexionando en voz alta—… Lo apreciaba, lo saben; desde la época del colegio estuve con él, como amigo, compañero de casa; incluso cuando delató a tantos… Así que no puedo entender cómo murió, o qué pasó.

—Precisamente estamos averiguando eso, Goyle, qué pasó —Harry miró a Gregory, intentando leer más allá de lo que sus palabras expresaron—. La forma en que murió no es mágica, pero tuvieron que traspasar las barreras mágicas de la Mansión Malfoy para alcanzarlo.

—Vaya —Goyle se habá enderezado con el comentario, sorprendido—, ¿un asesinato _muggle?_

—No quiero suponer nada, pero estamos investigando todas las opciones.

—Algo escuché en Azkaban, pero no me crean —Goyle suspiró, recordando las sensaciones de estar encerrado en la cárcel mágica, ya sin dementores, pero aún con la energía acumulada por siglos de prisioneros condenados—. Oí decir a alguien que al salir de la cárcel buscaría al bocón que lo había vendido al Ministerio y lo haría pagar de una forma que ni el mismo Harry Potter lo descubriría.

—Por supuesto —preguntó Ron, al borde de su butaca, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de Harry por ese comentario—, ¿no tienes idea de quién lo dijo?

—Por supuesto, Weasley —Goyle miró al pelirrojo con ira—, sólo lo escuché.

—Bueno, Goyle —se despidió Harry, ofreciéndole la mano—, si llegas a recordar algo más, ¿nos avisarías?

—Creo que no tengo otra opción —y en un gesto que sorprendió a los aurores, estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Harry, la sacudió y, reteniéndola, dijo—. Atrapa a ese hijo de perra, Potter; venga la muerte de Draco por mí.

—Seguro, Goyle.

De regreso al Ministerio de Magia, los esperaba una nueva nota interdepartamental: _"Apenas llegue, que baje al Departamento de Misterios, creo que encontré algo interesante. Padma Patil". _No perdieron un minuto, apenas la leyeron, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la famosa entrada en el último piso del Ministerio, la que cerraba el Departamento de Misterios. Allí los esperaba Padma, con una "tabla de chequeo" en la que reposaba un pergamino. Luego de saludarse, la Inefable les comentó rápidamente lo descubierto en el cadáver de Draco:

—Acabamos de hacerle la necropsia mágica a Draco Malfoy, y descubrimos que su muerte se produjo a través de un orificio que pareciera causado por un proyectil calibre .50 —Harry miró sorprendido a Padma, mientras que Ron interrogaba en silencio—, pero la bala no se encontró porque no existe, encontramos los bordes del orificio: piel, hueso y materia gris, cauterizados como al contacto de una fuente muy caliente. Al analizar más profundamente, aplicando conjuros y encantamientos que no necesitan conocer —comentario que decepcionó a Ron, quien lo demostró con un gruñido de rechazo, generando una mirada reprobatoria de Padma—, encontramos que la herida la causo una fuente de luz concentrada, que desapareció al penetrar la cabeza de Malfoy.

—Padma, ¿conoces la tecnología Laser? —Harry preguntó, intentando darle palabras a lo expresado por Patil, quien negó en silencio—. Mmmm. ¿Ustedes acá en el Departamento de Misterios han trabajado con hechizos que concentren el _Lumos? —_Una nueva negativa de la Inefable hizo suspirar a los Aurores, bastante decepcionados.

—Yo tampoco entiendo mucho eso, Harry, si me lo preguntas —Padma miraba alternativamente a Harry y a Ron—, si es tecnología _muggle, _es extremadamente avanzada, y si es mágico, no tiene nada que ver con nada de lo que estudiamos en el Departamento, incluyendo magia oscura.

—Además está el tema de cómo pasó las barreras mágicas —expresó Ron.

—Sí —afirmó Padma—, las defensas mágicas eran realmente fuertes. Aún estamos estudiando cuál sería el contrahechizo adecuado para superar todos esos encantamientos y hechizos al mismo tiempo, y es virtualmente imposible. Hablamos de una magia que no es la que conocemos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, intentando encontrar respuestas. De pronto Harry recordó un programa de televisión _muggle _que había visto hacía poco tiempo, relacionado a las llamadas "teorías de la conspiración" y a una muy particular, que se basaba en una "bala mágica", lo que comentó a sus interlocutores:

—Recuerdo que vi en la televisión —Ron y Padma se extrañaron, aunque no interrumpieron— una teoría _muggle _sobre una "bala mágica" que dice, palabras más o menos, que con una bala que se desplazaba de foma ilógica asesinaron a un presidente de Estados Unidos e hirieron a otra persona.

—Pero en este caso no se cumple, Harry —replicó Padma ante la mirada incrédula de Ron—. Nosotros hemos leído de esa teoría, pero no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que atacaron a Malfoy. Este es otro tipo de "bala mágica", de la cual no tenemos idea. Pero seguiremos estudiando, tengo algunos compañeros que son realmente buenos en la aplicación del _Prior Incantatem, _y me están ayudando.

—Gracias, Padma. Apenas sepas algo, nos avisas.

Los aurores se alejaron, reflexionando lo que habían discutido con la Inefable. No habían llegado al ascensor, cuando un patronus, en forma de esfera, les habló con la voz de Padma:

—¡No se vayan! ¡Acabamos de encontrar algo!

Enseguida regresaron. Padma los esperaba junto con otro Inefable, Alex McCutchen, un brujo de una edad indefinida, quien habló al tener al frente a Harry y Ron:

—Señores, la lesión al señor Malfoy fue realizada con un haz de plasma, proyectil que estuvo protegido por una serie de hechizos que permitieron romper la protección mágica de la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Pero —preguntó Harry—, ese "haz de plasma" se pudo conjurar mágicamente?

—No lo sabría decir, señor Potter —respondió McCutchen, entregándole a Harry un pergamino con los resultados de sus análisis—, lo que sí sé es que el _Prior Incantatem _aplicado a la herida indicó el conjunto de contrahechizos. Parece que alguien conocía los hechizos aplicados en esa casa.

—Lo que implica que nuestro sospechoso está en el Ministerio de Magia —dedujo Ron, a lo que Harry aclaró:

—Específicamente entre quienes protegieron la Mansión Malfoy. Vamos a ver quienes más trabajaron en eso. Gracias, Padma, señor McCutchen.

La duda comenzaba a invadir la mente de Harry: _¿Quién del Ministerio sabía cuáles hechizos protegían a la mansión Malfoy? ¿Quién aparte de nosotros? ¿Y quién maneja la tecnología del "plasma"? ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡Esto cada vez se complica!_

Al mismo tiempo, Ron se hacía preguntas similares: _Si alguien sabía los contrahechizos es porque es del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica… Pero ¿quién haría eso en nuestras propias narices? Y lo de la "bala de plasma" sí que no lo entiendo. ¡Por los Magos de Hogwarts!_

Cuando regresaron a la Oficina de Aurores, Harry llamó a todos los integrantes de la oficina a la Sala Situacional, donde una pared estaba completamente llena con fotografías mágicas y anotaciones relacionadas a la muerte de Draco Malfoy. Se acercó a la pared, donde un esquema mágico mostraba la trayectoria de la "bala" entre la colina y la mansión, y luego de dedicarle unos segundos de contemplación y reflexión silenciosa, se volteó y vió a su equipo de trabajo, donde notó unas ausencias:

—¿Dónde están McLaggen y Scott? ¿Por qué no están en la reunión?

—Según comentaron —indicó la asistente de Harry—, iban a entrevistar a Goyle —Al ver la extrañeza en la mirada del Jefe, aclaró—. No me escucharon cuando les dije que usted había ido, de hecho no me dio chance de decirles.

—¡Ron, Michael, vayan y tráiganlos, tienen que estar acá! —bramó Harry, para sorpresa de sus subordinados; enseguida los mencionados se _desaparecieron. _Al irse, el auror jefe siguió—, está muy sospechoso que ese par se haya ido sin avisar, y sobre todo a la casa de resguardo, donde está Goyle. Necesito saber quienes estuvieron en el reforzamiento de los hechizos de protección en la mansión Malfoy, ¡y quiero esa información ya!

—Estuvieron usted —respondió Savage, un viejo auror que había sobrevivido a la Batalla de Hogwarts—, Dawlish, Scott y yo, seleccionados por usted mismo; recuerdo que comentó que no quería que nadie más conociera los hechizos…

En ese instante, el _patronus _de Ron, en forma de _terrier, _se presentó ante Harry, y con la voz de su invocador, dijo:

—Acabo de encontrar a McLaggen desmayado a la puerta de la casa de resguardo, y no están Scott ni Goyle; estamos tratando de recopilar información, aunque no se ven signos de violencia.

—Scott… —Harry vio desaparecer el _patronus, _e inmediatamente reaccionó—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Dawlish, Savage! ¡Vayan a la casa de Malfoy, cuiden a sus habitantes! —inmediatamente, los aurores se _Desaparecieron—, _¡Williamson, vaya con su compañero a la casa de Scott! ¡Recopile cualquier información que nos sirva! Yo iré a la casa de resguardo. Los demás, sigan investigando los casos en los que Scott estuvo trabajando y que tuvieran que ver con Malfoy o con la incursión a Hogwarts del '99.

Enseguida, los aurores comenzaron a trabajar, dos de ellos corrieron al cubículo que ocupaba Scott, mientras otros se dirigieron al archivo a consultar las actuaciones anteriores. Harry Potter se _Desapareció _hacia Brixton, reuniéndose con Ron y Michael Corner, quienes se encontraban hablando con McLaggen:

—Entonces, McLaggen —preguntó Ron, caminando frente a Cormac, mientras Michael se apoyaba en la mesa del comedor, que los separaba—, ¿no te diste cuenta que Scott se había quedado detrás de ti al pasar las defensas de la casa?

—Sí, Weasley —respondió, de forma cansada—, Creo que te lo he dicho tres o cuatro veces; me dí cuenta cuanto sentí el _Desmaius _golpearme la espalda…

—Cormac —interrumpió Harry, acercándose al interrogado, quien volteó a verlo—, cuando llegaron acá, ¿Scott te comentó algo, o dijo algo que tuviera que ver con Malfoy?

—Vaya —McLaggen se rascó detrás del oído derecho—, realmente no recuerdo, creo que ni conversamos después que nos _Aparecimos. _Sí recuerdo que me dijo que viniéramos a preguntarle algo a Goyle, pero pensaba que tú nos habías mandado.

—Mmmmm… —el auror jefe se detuvo a meditar la respuesta, que de alguna manera confirmaba su impresión inicial de sospechar de Scott. Luego de unos segundos, le preguntó a los otros aurores—: Ron, Michael, ¿encontraron algo acá?

—No, nada que podamos relacionar con Scott.

De pronto un _patronus _simple, esférico, con la voz de Dawlish, exclamó:

—¡Scott y Goyle acaban de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy! ¡Intenta penetrar las protecciones!

Inmediatamente, a un mismo tiempo, los cuatro aurores se _Desaparecieron _rumbo a la dirección indicada por Dawlish, encontrándose a Scott tratando de penetrar las barreras mágicas, ante las cuales los dos veteranos lo detenían. Inmediatamente los otros cuatro rodearon al auror renegado, y Harry exclamó:

—¡Scott! ¡Considérate detenido en relación al homicidio de Draco Malfoy! ¡Entrega tu varita, suelta a Goyle, y no ensucies más tu expediente! ¡Sabes que te rodean seis aurores calificados y con experiencia!

El aludido volteó lentamente, viendo a cada uno de los que lo rodeaban, mientras que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el cuello de Goyle y la mano derecha temblaba al retener la varita contra su mejilla.

—¿Sabes, Harry Potter? —habló con voz calmada, al detenerse de frente al Jefe de Aurores—. El Ministerio nunca debió dejar que escorias como éstas salieran de Azkabán. Yo, personalmente, no hubiera alejado a los dementores… ¡Les hubiera dado a estas carroñas para que jugaran con ellas! —y al momento lanzó a Goyle hacia donde estaba Harry. Al levantar la varita hacia su superior, cinco _Desmaius _cruzaron el aire, tumbando a Scott.

Los ocho regresaron al Ministerio de Magia, directamente al área de detención de la Oficina de Aurores, donde encerraron a Scott, y luego se dirigieron a la Sala Situacional, donde Williamson y su compañero esperaban, sentados frente a lo que parecía un rifle de francotirador.

—Jefe Potter, encontramos esto en la casa de Scott; ya lo revisaron los Inefables, tiene todos los contrahechizos necesarios para romper las barreras mágicas de la Mansión Malfoy y, aunque no conozco mucho la tecnología _muggle, _me indicaron que esta cosa es capaz de tumbar a un elefante que esté a una milla, y no quedaría rastro de la bala que lo golpeó. Es un rifle de plasma. Primera vez que lo veo.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues llegó corriendo Karen Arelquind, una joven auror que Harry conoció cuando cursó el séptimo año en Hogwarts luego de la caída de Voldemort,(3) con unos papeles que agitaba alegremente:

—¡Jefe! ¡Conseguí algo en el escritorio de Scott! —se detuvo, jadeó tratando de calmar su respiración, y luego de controlarse algo, se acercó a Harry—. Scott estuvo en los interrogatorios luego de la incursión al Bosque Prohibido, especialmente en los de Callahan, Draco Malfoy y Goyle. Parece que se quedó con una copia de las declaraciones e hizo sus propias "notas al margen", que conservó hasta ahora.

—Vaya —exclamó Harry, luego de observar lo que Karen le entregó—, parecería que Scott pretendía hacer justicia por su cuenta. Tenemos motivo —agitó los pergaminos—, medio —con los documentos señaló el arma— y oportunidad. Preparemos el caso para entregárselo a los del Wizengamot… —pero se detuvo, ver fijamente el "rifle de plasma" lo hizo reflexionar—. Aún no entiendo de donde sacó ese rifle. Bueno, a la final, nuestro caso está resuelto.

* * *

_Notas al pie:_

(1) El inicio de esta gira la presento en el relato "Reencuentro", presentado en el _reto especial: __**"**__**De Inglaterra al mundo**__**"**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

(2) Este relato se narra en los capítulos 29 al 32 del _long-fic_ _**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final**_, que me honro en presentarles.

(3) De acuerdo a lo que se narra en **Harry Potter y la Frontera Final.**

* * *

**¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz Pascua de Resurrección! **Aquí les traigo esta locura inspirada en mi visión de "la vida de Harry Potter después de Hogwarts", mezclada con "teorías de conspiración", un poco de _CSI _y un ligero toque de "Al diablo el epílogo" (si mi cuenta no falla, todavía faltarían tres años para llegar al epílogo "canon"), que espero esté a la altura del reto. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o reclamo, el cuadrito de allí abajo les espera, con el pago que todo escritor aficionado desea, la interacción con su anónimo lector. ¡Salud y saludos!


End file.
